The present invention relates to cementitious foams, useful for insulating cavities and structures, exampled by the spaces between walls, floor and ceiling, loft and roof, foundation materials and wall, including insulating hollow core building blocks. This foam insulating product in its cured state is composed of inorganic materials in its majority and thus is rated fire proof. The flame spread is zero and the smoke density factor is zero as rated per ASTM E-84-81a and ASTM E814/UL1479. It does not give off harmful chemical fumes certified by ASTM D5116. Now these values are concurrent from the original cementitious foam of the 1980's as formulated by Air Krete Inc. What has necessarily been sought is the highest insulating value possible. This previous cementitious foam was able to register R-3.9 for its best tested results. Many organic based foams such as both open and closed cell polyurethane, phenolic, polyisocyanurate and icynene typically test higher or similarly to this compared R-value. Organic orchestration of the bubble formation may be mechanically induced, but effectively decided by the chemical responses in the foams. This has been a particular advantage over cementitious foams. A process was developed by trial and error of mechanical manipulation and in combination with inorganic materials having special mechanical attributes as to size and shape, whereby a unique bubble matrix was formed that when combined with introduced cement components, resulted in the invented foam having a substantially higher R-value.